Log splitting machines have been around for over a century, starting with steam powered splitters to accelerate the work of manual splitting using an ax. Nowadays, with hydraulic system powered by diesel, gas, or even electric motors, it becomes even easier and faster. Still, there is some room for improvement, more specifically with the cutting blade, or wedge. Typically, a splitting wedge is shaped like an isosceles triangle with the apex being the cutting member and onto which a log is pushed. The sides of the wedge splay the log as it passes along them. The angle of the wedge makes the log splay quite a lot and thus requires a strong pressure from the piston to continue the splitting of the log which is as much accomplished by the splaying than it is by the sharpness of the tip of the wedge. That splaying action, can be accomplished even if the width of the wedge is smaller than the diameter of the log. It does, however, require more force coming from the piston pushing the log. An optimal angle and size has to be found so as to make it possible to split a log with a less powerful piston. When jamming of any object, it requires more power. When shearing an object it requires 50% less power or force.